The present invention relates to the field of feeding and changing tables for infants and, in particular, a mobile feeding table providing varied inclination angles to facilitate the secured feeding of one or more infants and providing ease of use for a parent or caregiver.
Various devices have been developed for supporting infants and small children during feeding times and diaper changing sessions. Known devices include infant sleepers having a base frame and a planar surface whose angle of inclination can be varied. Other devices include infant sleepers having a base frame and a support frame wherein the support frame includes an opening and a holder (e.g., mesh or straps) for supporting the child.
That said, known devices are limited for use on a flat surface (e.g., floor or table) and require that the parent extend their arms over the flat surface to reach the infant. These known devices often require that a parent sit on the floor in an uncomfortable position or lean over a table. Moreover, the known devices require that a parent collect and carry the known devices to and from various surfaces. Therefore, a need exists for an improved feeding and changing table that provides an adjustably inclined framework for holding the infant, a mobile framework for moving the table, and an adjustable drawer that permits a parent to pull the supported infant over their lap for easy access to the infant.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a drawer base frame having coasters or wheels for moving the base frame, a drawer connected to the drawer base frame via a slide mechanism which moves the drawer towards and away from the parent, and a body support frame for supporting the infant, wherein the inclination of the body support frame is adjustable and wherein the drawer base frame is weighted to avoid tipping when the drawer is extended from the drawer base frame. Moreover, the present invention is extremely suitable for twins or infants of similar size, thereby permitting one parent to feed more than one child at a time.